lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of media portrayals of bisexuality
The portrayal of bisexuality in the media reflects societal attitudes towards bisexuality. Film *''Alexander'' (2004) (bisexuality presented as a social norm) *''All Over Me'' (1997) *''Art School Confidential'' (2006) (Audrey) *''Auto Focus'' (2002) *''Basic Instinct'' (1992) (Catherine Tramell - insatiable, untrustworthy, and homicidal) *''Bedrooms and Hallways'' (1998) *''Les Biches'' (1968) *''Borstal Boy'' (2000) (sexuality portrayed as fluid but can be socially problematic) *''Brokeback Mountain'' (2005) (sexuality portrayed as fluid but socially problematic) *''Butley'' (1974) (Butley - uncommitted, emotional failure) *''Cabaret'' (1972) *''Chasing Amy'' (1997) (sexuality portrayed as fluid but can be socially problematic) *''The Color Purple'' (1985) (bisexuality portrayed as a simple fact with no value judgements) *''Confusion of Genders'' (2000) *''Death in Venice'' (1971) (Aschenbach - seen as homosexual cripple and failure) *''De-Lovely'' (2004) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Dog Day Afternoon'' (1975) (Sonny - real bisexual, portrayed realistically) *''Face to Face'' (1976) (Bisexual seen as symbol) *''Femme Fatale'' (2002) *''The Fox'' (1967) *''Frida'' (2002) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Grindhouse'' (2007) (Dr. Dakota Block) *''Henry & June'' (1990) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Imagine Me & You'' (2005) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Kinsey'' (2004) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Les temps qui changent'' (2004) *''The Libertine'' (2005) *''May'' (2002) *''Midnight Express'' (1978) (controversial, film replaces consensual affair between prisoners with a fictionalized rape) *''My Own Private Idaho'' (1991) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Portrait of a Marriage'' (1990) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Savage Nights'' (1992) *''Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills'' (1989) *''Sobreviviré (I Will Survive)'' *''Something for Everyone'' (1970) *''Sunday Bloody Sunday'' (1971) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Swimming'' (2002) *''Teorema'' (1968) (The Visitor - a symbol, sexuality portrayed as fluid with no value judgements) *''Three of Hearts (1993) *''Torch Song Trilogy'' (1988) *''Velvet Goldmine'' (1998) (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''The War Widow'' (1976) (Amy - seen as a lesbian) *''Water Drops on Burning Rocks'' (2000) *''Women in Love'' (1969) *''Y tu mamá también'' (2001) (sexuality portrayed as fluid but sometimes socially problematic) Literature *''Advise and Consent'' *''American Gods'' (Sam) *''Ancient Evenings'' *''Bye-Bye'' (Rosie) *''The City and the Pillar'' (bisexuality as the most "natural" human state) *''Claudine'' novels *''The Color Purple'' *''The Corrections'' *''Cry to Heaven'' *''The Dispossessed'' *''Drawing Blood'' (Zack - promiscuous, but able to commit) *''Dusty Answer'' *''The Fox'' *''The Front Runner'' (Harlan Brown - homosexual but formerly married to a woman; Vince Matti, identifies as gay but still sleeps with women) *''Goldfinger (Pussy Galore'' - a lesbian until she falls in love with Bond) *''Giovanni's Room'' (David - Vacillating, weak, neurotic; Giovanni - villain, killer) *''How I Paid For College: A Novel of Sex, Theft, Friendship, and Musical Theatre'' *"His Mouth Will Taste of Wormwood" *''The Left Hand of Darkness'' *''The Last of the Wine'' *''The Lost Language of Cranes'' *''Lost Souls'' (Zillah - sexually driven; Nothing - young, lonely, loving) *''The Man Who Fell in Love With the Moon'' *''The Metaphysical Touch'' *''Milk and Cookies'' *''The Mysteries of Pittsburgh'' *''The Neanderthal Parallax'' (All Neanderthals considered bisexual) *''The Passion'' *''The Persian Boy'' *''Portrait of a Marriage'' (True story of Vita and Harold Nicolson, a bisexual couple) *"The Sea Change" *''Time Enough for Love'' (Bisexuality considered the norm) *''Two for One--a novel about having choices'' *''While England Sleeps'' *''Wicked'' and its sequel, Son of a Witch *''Women in Love'' *''Woman on the Edge of Time'' *''Young in One Another's Arms'' Comic books *''Anima'' *''Batman'' (Poison Ivy) *''Captain Marvel'' (Marlo Chandler and Moondragon) *''Doom Patrol'' (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Hellblazer'' (John Constantine) *''Lost Girls'' *''Marvel 1602'' *''Spider-Man'' (Electro) *''Starman'' (sexuality portrayed as fluid) *''Strangers in Paradise'' *''Supergirl'' (Sexuality portrayed as fluid but socially problematic) *''X-Factor'' (Multiple Man's duplications occasionally exhibit alternative sexual desires) *''X-Men'' (Mystique and Destiny (as originally intended by Chris Claremont) - apparently a committed couple) *''X-Statix / X-Force'' (Doop) Television *''24'' (Mandy - terrorist) *''Bob and Rose'' (Bob - apparently gay, though finds the only female he's attracted to is Rose) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Willow Rosenberg, identifies as lesbian. Possibly Angel, Spike and Andrew) *''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' *''Dirt'' (Leo Spiller - in denial of homosexuality? And Julia Mallory, "only when stoned") *''Doctor Who'' (Captain Jack Harkness- brave, self-sacrificing) *''Drawn Together'' (Foxxy Love, Captain Hero) *''Family Guy'' (Lois Griffin) *''The L Word'' (various, sexuality portrayed as fluid but can be socially problematic) *''The Midnight Caller'' (episode "After it Happened"/1988 - spreading AIDS from the Gay community to straight women) *''Nip/Tuck'' (Quentin Costa, possibly Christian Troy and Matt McNamara) *''The O.C.'' (Alex Kelly (The O.C.) and Marissa Cooper) *''One Tree Hill'' *''Oz'' (Chris Keller, homicidal sociopath) *''Queer as Folk'' (Hunter, Lindsay - sexuality portrayed as fluid but can be socially problematic) *''Roseanne'' - (Nancy Bartlett, Beverly Harris) *''Sex in the City'' (Samantha Jones) *''Six Feet Under'' (Russel - confused, lonely, Keith Charles - primarily gay) *''Skins'' (Tony Stonem - narcissist, sociopath, primarily straight) *''South of Nowhere'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Jadzia Dax) *''Torchwood'' (Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, though all characters sexualities intended to remain fluid) *''Will & Grace'' (Karen Walker) *''Xena'' (Xena and Gabrielle) Music *"Bi" by Living Colour Theatre *''Butley'' *''Gemini'' (Francis - treated sympathetically, seen in positive light) *''Rent'' (Maureen - unable to commit) *''Rocky Horror Show'' *''The Shadow Box'' (Brian - bisexuality simple fact) *''Torch Song Trilogy'' See also * Bisexuality * Biphobia * List of television episodes with LGBT themes * List of television shows with LGBT characters * Media and sexual orientation * Media portrayal of homosexuality References *GLAAD: Bisexuality in Movies, Television and Music * Bryant, Wayne M.. Bisexual Characters in Film: From Anais to Zee. Haworth Gay & Lesbian Studies, 1997. ISBN 1-56023-894-1 * Thomas Geller's Bisexuality: A Reader and Sourcebook (1990) * The Bisexual Option - Fritz Klein's psychological exploration of the bisexual. *Out Films: Top 10 bisexual movies *Bisexual Literature *AfterElton.com about gay and bisexual men in entertainment *AfterEllen.com about lesbian and bisexual women in entertainment Category:Bisexual culture Category:Sexual orientation and society